Spectral Chaos P.1 and P.2
Spectral Chaos is a two part episode of Ultimate Omnitrix 2. It is the seventh and eighteeth episodes of Ultimate Omnitrix 2. Part 1: The Arrival The Zs'Skayr from Simion's group was expelled due to his lack of being part in fighting Ben and on the other hand, the Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr has been exorcised by the Ectonurites due to his lack of ruling Anur Phaetos. Meanwhile, Ben has been fighting Biobots made by Dr. Animo. Ben was in his Presto form as Way Big. Dr. Animo degenerated Presto and made him unable to transform into other forms. Presto changed back into Ben. Stan Li was able to destroy Dr. Animo suit and caught him. At the headquarter, Ben laughed at how Dr. Animo yelped in pain. Gwen and Kevin called him urgently. Ben saw a broadcast where the two Zs'Skayrs kept Helen, Cooper, Alan, Manny and Pierce kept them unconscious and told Ben to release Ghostfreak so that they can become the most powerful Ectonurites. Ben asked Stan Li and Tempeter to come with him. At the battle scene, Zs'Skayrs merged into Ultimate Zs'Skayr, a hideous amalgam of the two. Ben changed into Eye Guy to fight. Stan Li fired an energy projectile at Zs'Skayr. Either way, Zs'Skayr became more powerful. Stan Li then absorbed the darkness and made it look like day using Eye Guy. Zs'Skayr didn't flee, he started to absorb light. He then unleashed a gigantic purple ray which destroyed everything on sight except for Ben, Stan Li and Tempeter. Zs'Skayr fled laughing and teleporting the captives and him away. Part 2: The Spectral Havoc After being defeated by Zs'Skayr, the gang tries to locate him. Sora's mana got something but fails to locate where Zs'Skayr is. Finally, Zs'Skayr is then seen attacking Earlville. The Gang trailed him down. After reaching the place, the Plumber Helpers, all Mind Controlled attacked them. Sora, Kevin and Etoile holded them. Ben, Tempeter, Stan Li and Gwen attacked the two Zs'Skayrs and defeated them. Tempeter was still skeptical with the two Zs'Skayr's bodies due to not being disappeared into vapor. Suddenly, the two ZS'Skayrs possessed Tempeter. The Ghost Tempeter fired electricity at Ben but Ben with quick thinking changed into Energybender to absorb the blast. Energybender is then transformed into Ghostfreak. The Two Zs'Skayrs take over Ghostfreak but that caused the Ultratrix to overload and the three Ectonurites were hurled into the point of no return. Ghostfreak and the Zs'Skayrs were unable to turn front or back. Ghostfreak opened a portal into a place where the younger Ben first got his Omnitrix. It was five minutes before the younger Ben first got the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak blasted at the two Zs'Skayrs which didn't hurt them. However, it took a moment to realize that Ghostfreak has been absorbing their powers. Ghostfreak then unleashed a time-ray which froze them and stuck them at the event horizon. The blast caused the younger Ben to see it as a shooting star and followed. Ben as Ghostfreak saw his younger self and turned invisible. The Older Ben then went back to his own time. Aliens Used *Presto (as Way Big) *Ghostfreak (Mentioned) *Eye Guy Quotes *'Zs'Skayr': Greetings BEN TENNYSON, I'm -- *'Ben': Ghost Thingy =P *'Zs'Skayr': Yes, I'm whatever.... I'm going to-- (interrupted as Zeszon came into the room) *'Zeszon': (started singing Shakira's Waka Waka) *'Zs'Skayr': I'm going to-- *'Zeszon': (interruption) *'Zs'Skayr' (getting impatient) - I am GOING TO-- *'Zeszon': (Interruption) *'Zs'Skayr': GET YOUR NECROFRIGGIAN BEHIND OUT OF HERE!!!! (zeszon leaves) I'm going to, well I am, Darn! BYE BYE (cuts off) *'Ben': That's unexpected *Gwen: We have to escape.... (called Stan Li telepathically) TELEPORT US!!! *Stan Li: Is that how you greet? *Gwen: Hello! We are going to die, get us out of here! *Stan Li: Sorry, I'm really hungry. Why not call me back after a few minutes? *Gwen: COME ON!! *Stan Li: Say please.... *Gwen: (muttered) Please, Stan save us! *Stan Li: A Pretty and Cute Please.... *Gwen: A Pretty and Cute Please!!!!!!!!!! STAN !!!! *Stan Li: Excellent (teleported them) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes